


All Dressed Up in Blue

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Karaoke, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. Рафаэлю Барбе тридцать пять, он сидит один в баре на Хэллоуин в костюме Брюса Спрингстина. Этот костюм подразумевался частью парного, но Рита Калхун кинула Рафаэля в самый ответственный момент.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 3





	All Dressed Up in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Dressed Up in Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479161) by [leslielol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslielol/pseuds/leslielol). 



Дружба всегда казалась Рафаэлю Барбе какой-то странностью человеческого существования. Ее размытые правила бросали вызов общепринятым понятиям близости, которые укладывались в более понятные отношения: рабочие или романтические. Дружба была более непредсказуемой и сложной структурой. И у Рафаэля не было уверенности, что со времен детства он лучше понял ее устройство, учитывая, что сейчас друзей у него было от силы двое.

И Рита Калхун была одним из них. Они познакомились ещё в Гарварде, после выпуска Рафаэль какое-то время терпел их совместные подработки в больших и прибыльных юридических фирмах, а теперь они периодически сталкивались по разные стороны зала суда.

Хотя в данный момент Рафаэль начал сомневаться в их дружбе. Рита бросила его на произвол судьбы, цинично проигнорировав назначенную встречу. Будь они лет на десять моложе, это было бы приравнено к особо тяжким преступлениям. Но так как к концу недели Рафаэль чувствовал себя на все свои тридцать пять, он понимал, что надо отпустить ситуацию, смириться с порушенными планами на вечер и просто занять себя чем-то или кем-то из всего многообразия вариантов ночного города.

Одно но. Его костюм с трудом можно было назвать приемлемым. Не сказать, что бы он был совсем уж нелепым — всегда можно было убрать потрепанную красную кепку из заднего кармана джинс, раскатать рукава белой футболки, пригладить волосы и снять авиаторы, — но это бы означало проиграть подруге, которая бросила его в такой ситуации, что впору было задаваться вопросом, достойна ли она вообще этого звания.

Благо у него всегда оставалось приглашение, которое он отверг чуть раньше. И спустя несколько сообщений он уже вернул себе расположение горстки друзей, которые, конечно, с трудом подходили под это определение. Всего лишь коллеги из бруклинского офиса окружного прокурора. Их пути разошлись не так давно, когда он перевелся на Манхэттен. Рафаэль не был с ними настолько же близок, как с Ритой, но, в целом, они были ничего. Сквозняк скользнул по обнаженным плечам, и Рафаэль подумал, что с Ритой теперь тоже следовало бы пересмотреть степень близости.

Всю эту компанию, несмотря на различную специализацию каждого, объединяло одно: нетрадиционная ориентация. Что, в условиях жестких рамок, было таким же хорошим поводом завязать дружеские отношения, как и любой другой.

Геи на рабочем месте. Практически идея для тематических футболок.

По сути, они друг друга не знали, их соединяла лишь тонкая связь, легкий налет узнавания, словно ты видишь знакомое лицо в очереди за кофе или посреди толпы, ожидающей, вечно ожидающей отложенный поезд метро. Но, если задуматься, многие годами работали в одном и том же здании, и не имели даже такой малости. Из подобных мыслей можно было заключить, что это являлось дружбой, так как не было полным безразличием.

Нет, поправил себя Рафаэль. На самом деле, он ценил эти отношения больше, чем показывал. Парни были хорошими. Своим появлением он нарушил их планы, а они все равно приняли его в свою компанию.

А все потому, что, строго говоря, со вкусом у них было так себе.

Рафаэль был более чем вправе выдвигать подобные обвинения хотя бы потому, что технический аналитик Пол потребовал найти место с сексуальным барменом. Ему однажды улыбнулась удача с одним таким, и теперь он решил, что это определяющая характеристика его потенциальной пары.

В результате они оказались в каком-то посредственном караоке-баре на окраине Виллидж. Вместо того, чтобы устроиться в сердце района, они расположились, судя по ощущениям, где-то около желудка. Публика здесь делилась на два типа. Одни, очевидно, были только что из офиса. Видимо, сидеть где-то ближе к дому им духа не хватало. К тому же они были наслышаны, что в Виллидже все куда более дикое, странное и безнравственное. Но большую часть публики составляла молодежь, уже успевшая отрастить бороды и небольшие животики. Они все либо считали, что недостойны более пикантных баров, либо устраивали себе добровольное изгнание из чувства противоречия.

Но Рафаэль решил не зацикливаться, потому что в этом баре был отличный выбор коктейлей, пива и крепкого алкоголя. И какие бы стереотипы и странные идеи не приводили сюда людей, все лишнее туманилось, рассеивалось и исчезало по темным углам, стоило только открыть счет.

И бармен, как и задумывалось, был шикарен.

— Я Тони Старк, — объяснил он свой костюм, состоящий из нарисованной козлиной бородки и майки. Тушь на ресницах тоже присутствовала, видимо, для аутентичности.

Они пили и разговаривали, пока смеха не стало больше разговоров, а потом танцев не стало больше смеха. Рафаэль с удовольствием завязывал разговор с каждым, кто казался ему интересным, и отвечал на внимание в свой адрес. Почему-то ему было практически не стыдно танцевать с мужчиной, одетым как Рембо, и целоваться с капитаном Кирком в разодранной золотой кофте.

Между танцами был еще алкоголь, и идея караоке потихоньку становилась не настолько бредовой.

Раньше все было не так безнадежно.

Пол после нескольких неудачных попыток подкатить к бармену понял, что ему не светит, и тут же подыскал вечеринку в другом конце города, на которую его позвали настолько же отдаленно знакомые люди. Он вынес вопрос на обсуждение и быстро убедил двух других из компании ехать вместе с ним на какую-то крышу в Бруклине.

Он говорил, что будет весело и увлекательно, и они все были бы близко от дома, что существенно уменьшало вероятность неприятных ночных приключений, — аргумент, который в открытую говорил об их возрасте и альтернативном чувстве юмора. Особенно учитывая, что удобство и четкое планирование были аргументами в пользу увлекательности.

Рафаэль не сумел сдержать смех.

— Издеваешься? Мы с этой-то вечеринкой едва справляемся.

Рафаэль сам понял, что перегнул палку, прозвучало так себе. Остальные тоже это явно почувствовали. Пол ответил ему с доброй насмешкой:

— Ты, возможно, и не справляешься, учитывая, что тебя даже на нормальный костюм не хватило. Ой, прости, кепку тебе, должно быть, пришлось купить. Я же неебический граф Дракула.

Рафаэль засмеялся вместе со всеми, пожелал им хорошего продолжения ночи и обещал заплатить за выпивку. На этом инцидент был исчерпан.

Он искренне поблагодарил их за отличный вечер.

И уже через пару минут сидел у стойки в одиночестве, допивая скотч и любуясь шикарным барменом.

Рафаэль перекатывал на языке алкоголь, перебивая въевшийся вкус никотиновой жвачки, и думал, что было бы несправедливо считать этот вечер пустой тратой времени. Он давно уже не развлекался подобным образом и был доволен тем, как все прошло. С учётом его жизни, карьеры и престижа, за которым он гнался, многого он уже не мог себе позволить. Эта же ночь состояла сплошь из ярких оттенков и заманчивых теней какого-то другого времени, другой жизни, когда бездумно отдаваться алкоголю, сексу и неприятностям было легко и просто.

Он, конечно, и сейчас этим грешил, — например, снова найти капитана Кирка было очень заманчиво, — однако, прекрасно понимал, что каждое плохое решение и каждый лишний глоток скотча обязательно напомнят о себе утром. Несвежим дыханием и очередным седым волосом. Невесомым налетом чего-то грязного на коже и простынях. И не принесут с собой ничего, кроме неизбежных попыток с головой закопаться в работу, чтобы спрятаться от мира и скрыть чувство стыда.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на свой стакан скотча.

Ему следовало...

— Привет, Брюс! Где ты потерял E Street Band?

Рафаэль бы и не повернулся, но подкат был невероятно нелепым — и не только по смыслу. Говорящий звучал настолько неуверенно, что тщательно выговаривал каждую согласную. Он явно нервничал и сомневался в целесообразности того, что вообще выдвинул свою кандидатуру. Рафаэль на мгновение почувствовал вес на спинке своего стула, но он исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Это были руки, осознал Рафаэль, безуспешная попытка коснуться, так как говоривший явно хотел присоединиться, но тут же решил, что и дрянным приветствием достаточно испытывает свою удачу.

— Твоя реплика никуда не годится, — ответил Рафаэль и наконец кинул взгляд на неожиданного собеседника.

На него смотрел молодой мужчина, симпатичный даже несмотря на откровенно неудачные усы, сопровождающие маскарадный костюм. На его лице тут же расплылась широкая улыбка — еще одна не понятная Рафаэлю реакция, учитывая его резкий ответ. Мужчина, казалось, был в восторге, что на него вообще посмотрели. Как будто инициируя разговор, он вообще не ожидал ответа, и теперь был воодушевлен любым результатом, пусть и не самым лучшим.

Рафаэль невольно задумался обо всех жаждущих умах Западной Вирджинии, которые прислушивались ко Вселенной с помощью своих радиотелескопов.

Мастер пикапа, тем временем, воспринял задержавшийся на нем взгляд Рафаэля как приглашение, и сел рядом с ним. Вначале он поставил на барную стойку пиво, чтобы утвердить за собой место, а затем устроился и сам.

Но Рафаэль на него уже не смотрел, он отвернулся и заговорил в пространство, словно бы с самим собой. Он должен был обозначить, что его внимание следовало заслужить.

— Но вынужден отдать тебе должное — костюм у тебя уморительный.

Улыбка сидящего рядом стала слегка недоуменной. Когда до него наконец дошел смысл слов, его глаза удивленно распахнулись, и он посмотрел вниз на свою синюю униформу: нашивка на одном рукаве, номер участка — на другом, серебряный значок у бедра.

— Мой?.. Ах, это. Я коп. На самом деле.

— Не сомневаюсь, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Рафаэль. Костюм был настолько стандартным, что его собеседник мог хоть сейчас выходить на съемочную площадку дешевой процедуральной драмы, и его бы без лишних вопросов определили на какую-нибудь роль второго плана. Типичный коп номер два.

В бедро Рафаэля неловко ткнулась коленка — за барной стойкой этому недотепе катастрофически не хватало места, его ноги торчали в разные стороны от стула, как у паука-переростка. Рафаэль тут же мысленно оценил длинную и стройную фигуру, и подумал, что либо сам он все это время неправильно воспринимал ситуацию, либо его собеседник действительно не осознавал, насколько хорошо выглядит.

Или мог бы выглядеть, будь он поувереннее.

— Мы живем в мире упущенных возможностей. Вот ты, например, выбрал усы вместо обтягивающих штанов.

На щеках и шее мужчины тут же вспыхнул румянец, выкрашивая его лицо в невыносимо розовый цвет.

— Слушай, я правда коп. Отдел убийств, 110-й участок.

Рафаэль закатил глаза и не смог удержаться.

— Да, понимаю, к концу ночи тут определенно не останется никого живого, сплошное раздолье для расследований.

Собеседник снова улыбнулся, на этот раз не так широко, и оценивающе посмотрел на Рафаэля.

— Очень мило, — хмыкнул он.

— Как и ты, — сказал Рафаэль, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше.

Если бы он к этому времени был на полпути к двери, он бы вообще не ответил. Но он все еще сидел за барной стойкой, и у него были на то причины. Честно говоря, он уже слегка увяз. Если отбросить откровенно ужасные усы, то можно было рассмотреть ярко-голубые глаза, мягкие губы и юную наивность, которая придавала особый шарм.

Мужчина, тем временем, осушил пиво. Похоже, Рафаэль вызывал у него жажду.

Он жестом попросил бармена повторить и спросил:

— Так ты сегодня выступаешь соло или...

— Господи, замолчи уже, — перебил его Рафаэль и протянул руку. — Рафаэль.

Собеседник с радостью ее сжал, его ладонь была прохладной и влажной от конденсата на бутылке. Внимание Рафаэля теперь было полностью сосредоточено на нем, так что он широко улыбнулся и ответил:

— С... Доминик.

Рафаэль склонил голову.

— Ты что, только что представился мне вымышленным именем?

Тот прикусил губу и отнял руку, явно чувствуя себя неловко.

— Нет, — упрямо ответил он, и его ладонь, потеплевшая и влажная уже от смущения, пригладила волосы. — Наоборот, удержался, чтобы не представиться прозвищем.

Его рука, тем временем, скользнула на шею, обежала воротник рубашки, пальцы начали нервно теребить пуговицу.

— Потому что ты сидишь рядом со мной и неумело флиртуешь, но представиться предпочтительным тебе именем — это уже перебор?

— Потому что некоторые парни странно реагировали, когда я представлялся как Сонни, — ответил он, беспомощно пожимая плечами.

Рафаэль был заинтригован. Он подпёр рукой подбородок и начал беспрепятственно изучать собеседника. Его взгляд был куда внимательнее, чем можно было предположить, учитывая количество выпитого. В конце концов, его работой было мгновенно определять, честен ли с ним человек. Не сказать, чтобы у Рафаэля было много вариантов, с кем провести вечер, но насчёт этого он до сих пор был не уверен, взять хотя бы непростительно розовый оттенок румянца. И все же ему было интересно.

— Ну, с ними у тебя и шансов не было, как я понимаю, — завуалированное обещание. — Итак, ещё раз, как тебя зовут?

— Сонни, — он, должно быть, прочитал между строк все необходимое, потому что на этот раз голос был смущенным.

— Я буду звать тебя Доминик.

— Приятно познакомиться, Рафаэль, — сказал Сонни и прижал руку к груди с выражением смертельной обиды на лице. — А что не так с моим флиртом?

Рафаэль скептически вскинул бровь.

— С чего бы начать? Я дважды похвалил твой костюм...

— А точнее, оскорбил меня уже трижды, потому что это не...

— ...а ты, если не брать во внимание самую первую реплику, похоже, считаешь, что я совсем не постарался, — Рафаэль указал на собственный костюм, состоящий из футболки и джинсов.

Сонни хватило ума откинуться на стуле и подхватить игру. Он задумчиво уткнулся носом в сложенные домиком руки, осматривая Рафаэля с ног до головы.

— Что ты, я просто поражаюсь редкому образчику тонкой работы, — выдал он наконец, и Рафаэль, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. — Ты всегда настолько тщательно наряжаешься на Хэллоуин?

— В свою защиту, — Рафаэль решил не затрагивать тот факт, что обвинитель здесь он. В этом факте его биографии не было необходимости: Сонни и так уже выглядел очарованным. Напрочь. — В свою защиту могу сказать, что мы с подругой планировали прийти в парных костюмах. И выбрали «Because the Night». Она должна была быть Патти Смит.

— Ясно.

Рафаэль улыбнулся, наблюдая за потугами Сонни не показать свое разочарование.

— Мы не пара, — в конце концов, сказал он.

— Ясно, — Сонни снова оживился. — Ты, кстати, здорово выглядишь. Я просто подумал, что это очевидно по умолчанию.

Рафаэль поджал губы и вернулся к скотчу и сарказму. Он сделал глоток и заявил:

— Поверь мне, я бы выдержал, если бы ты это озвучил.

И только услышав в голосе неприкрытое желание, Рафаэль понял: он слишком много выпил. Единственным верным решением в данной ситуации оставалось продолжать пить, падая с тонкой промежуточной грани в мягкие объятия опьянения.

Он повернулся на барном стуле и устроил ноги так, что колено Сонни оказалось между ними. Теперь они сидели ближе друг к другу.

— Тогда я обязательно скажу это в следующий раз, — пообещал Сонни.

Следующие десять минут Рафаэль беззастенчиво флиртовал. С Сонни было просто: он улыбался, и смеялся, и отвечал взаимностью. Рафаэлем постепенно завладевало ожидание, он иногда делал паузы в разговоре, словно давая возможность проскользнуть неизбежному: просьбе или хотя бы предложению познакомиться поближе более предметно.

Встречи в баре подобные этой обладали особым внутренним магнетизмом. Звуки ударных отдавались в затылке, потом бежали мурашками по позвоночнику, концентрировались в кончиках пальцев, призывая дотянуться до партнера на танцполе, коснуться его на одно мгновение, на одну ночь.

Рафаэль сознательно держал руки при себе, заметив, что Сонни делает то же самое.

Рафаэль прекрасно умел при необходимости долго и упорно работать для достижения выбранных целей. Еще он умел ждать.

Единственное, чего он не понимал, так это чего ждет Сонни. Рафаэль позволил ему сесть рядом, улыбался своими лучшими улыбками, в конце концов, уделял ему внимание. Все знаки указывали на согласие.

Тем временем, в зале встала группа, одетая в черно-белые костюмы монстров из классических фильмов, собираясь петь караоке. Прически были особенно жуткими. Рафаэль и представить себе не мог, чтобы место вроде этого могло стать площадкой для старого кино. И что люди вроде них будут наполнять его жизнью.

Возглавлял процессию мужчина в костюме-двойке и галстуке. Образ был настолько серьезен, что Рафаэль бы не удивился, если бы его завершала колоратка священника. Толпа взревела и радостно поприветствовала начальные аккорды песни «The Monster Mash».

— Я люблю эту песню, — сказал Рафаэлю Сонни с такой искренностью, что она граничила с категоричностью.

А затем он развернулся и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть определенно отрепетированное, пусть и слегка нетрезвое, выступление. У Рафаэля возникло ощущение, что эти ребята путешествуют от одного караоке-бара к другому со своим чудом-одного-хита, пожиная бесплатные напитки и аплодисменты. Впрочем, Сонни он об этом говорить не стал, потому что тот воодушевленно подпевал и аплодировал громче всех, когда песня закончилась. Рафаэль поймал себя на мысли, что ему это нравится: когда вместо свойственного ему пренебрежительного отношения в груди бродит легкий восторг и желание поощрять хорошее настроение других.

Это подходило тональности вечера. И несмотря на явное противоречие здравому смыслу, Рафаэлю казалось, что он нашел золотую жилу. Он с легкостью мог представить, что и по прошествии времени он тепло улыбается воспоминанию об интрижке на Хэллоуин. Пусть пока еще и предполагаемой.

И это было хуже фантазий. Потому что Рафаэль знал, что в перспективе он бы хотел найти нечто, что будет стоять выше всего остального — пожалуй, даже настоящие отношения. И сегодняшний безобидный флирт лишь показывал, насколько близко он подошел к этой черте, как глубоко закопался. Но при всем уважении к старым-добрым временам, ему еще надо было многое успеть. Рафаэль стоял в собственноручно выкопанной могиле и понимал, что отношения загонят его туда куда быстрее семейных проблем с сердцем.

Сонни развернулся обратно, оперся руками о барную стойку и устроился поудобнее.

Рафаэль последовал его примеру. Он чувствовал, что цель все ближе.

— Чем ты занимаешься?

Рафаэль скользнул взглядом по костюму Сонни, всем своим видом показывая, что «ну раз уж ты коп, тогда...».

— Я собираю стадионы и пою для повышения духа рабочего класса и развенчания Американской психологической и социально-экономической структуры, — на одном дыхании выдал он.

— Очень смешно, — ответил Сонни и склонился ближе. — Ты знаешь, я ведь могу доказать, что я коп.

Он явно подначивал, уверенно бросая вызов. И это было совершенно неожиданно, учитывая, что их вечер складывался из милых и глупых разговоров, был легким и предсказуемым. До этого момента Рафаэль был в полной уверенности, что Сонни автоматически сдался на милость победителя в самом начале, и не требовалось никакой дополнительной стратегии по его завоеванию.

— Прошу прощения?

— Вон сцена, — махнул рукой Сонни. — Или ты из тех, кто бросает слова на ветер?

В Рафаэле плескалось достаточное количество выпивки наряду с раздражением, что его за один вечер бросили в одиночестве аж дважды. А еще он был заинтригован тем, какая отдача может быть у этого потенциального завоевания. Поэтому он решил словами не преодолевать эту пропасть. У него было два варианта: либо собрать все крохи своего смирения и посмотреть, к чему это приведет, либо отказаться, непреклонно встать и уйти.

Он демонстративно отвернулся от Сонни, слегка задев его плечом и ничего не ответил. Одним глотком допил скотч и отмахнулся от бармена.

— Черт.

Сонни приглушенно ругнулся себе под нос, и Рафаэль вдруг смог с легкостью представить, что он чувствует: Сонни слегка склонил голову, делая вид, что увлечен напитком. Он думал, что упустил свой шанс, слишком затянул шутку про копа, и она из смешной стала натянутой и раздражающей. Он знал, потому что совершал эту ошибку не в первый раз, позволяя своему воодушевлению заносить его далеко за рамки приличия. Остальные люди ориентировались в них инстинктивно, а у Сонни никогда не работали тормоза. Он знал, что в глазах других слишком беспечен и незатейлив.

Он хотел бы сказать Рафаэлю, что всегда слишком старался в стремлении угодить людям и никогда не дружил с самосохранением. Зато всегда хорошо умел притворяться.

Но стало бы только хуже, потому что объяснение, что главная проблема Сонни — честность, это определенно не то, что хотел бы услышать Рафаэль.

Поэтому Сонни молча смотрел, как Рафаэль встал со стула и практически мгновенно исчез в толпе. Голова слегка кружилась от стыда, что кто-то настолько решительно от него уходит, щеки полыхали. Сонни хотелось бы уйти в противоположную сторону, но желудок, казалось, поднялся куда-то к горлу. И существовала вероятность, что столкнись он с чьим-то локтем по дороге — и потеряет он больше, чем просто достоинство.

Поэтому он остался за барной стойкой, ощущая себя пустырем посреди толпы.

Чтобы почтить его состояние, оглушающая музыка затихла и остановилась. Сонни представлял, как отдаляется от нее все дальше, что было бы как-то нездорово, если бы он был чуть трезвее.

Он услышал, как теплый голос коснулся его затылка и обострил чувства.

— Эта песня звучит для Доминика, который со мной флиртовал.

Сонни не мог понять, что он слышит, даже когда заиграла музыка и вместе с ней зазвучал голос Рафаэля, чистый, сильный, неколебимый.

И музыкальное сопровождение, и шум толпы притупились в сравнении с его пением, которое опускалось вниз и взлетало вверх, было загадкой и одновременно ответом. Почему эти губы так кривились ухмылками? Потому что обладали всеми словами мира и голосом, который мог облечь их в музыку.

Звучала «Born to Run». Музыка пустых трасс, с огромной скоростью пролетающих за окном машины. Или ночных автостоянок, когда ты не можешь покинуть автомобиль до тех пор, пока не кончится песня. Рафаэль наполнял музыку дикой, лучистой энергией, и это не было подражанием. Не было никакого сравнения с тем, как эту песню пели другие. Его голос тонул в глубинах и терялся в поисках неведомого.

Тело Сонни отзывалось на выступление, словно на некое откровение. Он не знал, как это воспринимать, как уложить в себе новые ощущения, как удержаться на границе здравого смысла. Ему нравилось. То, как его лицо болело от широкой улыбки, и что в этом он был не одинок. Весь бар застыл в потрясении, потому что они тоже могли видеть: этот человек был неуместен здесь — несмотря на его футболку и джинсы, и сильные руки, он был из высшей лиги.

В жизни не бывает случайностей.

Сонни еще никогда ни в чем не был так уверен: заранее было решено, спланировано судьбой, что эта встреча его изменит. Предоставленный шанс говорил сам за себя.

Эти мысли на мгновение отвлекли его от сцены, и вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Рафаэля и слушать его, Сонни его по-настоящему увидел: его улыбку, теперь почти застенчивую, и ищущий взгляд. Песня закончилась, диджей восторженно похлопал его по спине. Сонни наконец поймал взгляд Рафаэля, и тот даже со сцены осознал, что натворил.

Бедный, несчастный парень теперь всю оставшуюся жизнь будет вынужден жить с осознанием того, что ему однажды пели серенаду.

Рафаэль дошел до Сонни, но за барную стойку они уже не вернулись. Та история закончилась, пора было двигаться дальше.

Сонни не знал, что сказать, кроме:

— Отличный костюм.

Рафаэль рассмеялся, но не успел ответить, потому что Сонни опустил голову, будто собирался читать молитву.

— Поехали ко мне. Пожалуйста. Я найду обтягивающие штаны по дороге, — Сонни продолжал говорить несмотря на то, что сказал уже все необходимое. Он хотел озвучить еще кое-что: — По крайней мере... давай выйдем на минутку? Тут так шумно, а у тебя чертовски хороший голос. Я хочу расслышать его получше.

Эта реплика была хотя бы не так плоха. Особенно, учитывая тот факт, что Сонни крепко обхватил ладонь Рафаэля и потянул его к двери, мгновенно отсекая ею шум аплодисментов.

Ночь была прохладной, но кожа Рафаэля горела огнем, он не сделал попытки обхватить себя руками или скрыть что-то, что еще не отдал полному зрительному залу. Он только смотрел на Сонни, ожидая чего-то — чего? Внезапно их охватила неуверенность, разделенная на двоих, и момент разрушился, повисло молчание. Одно долгое мгновение Сонни сомневался, не совершил ли он по неопытности ошибку, вытащив их из бара, но уже в следующее Барба шагнул к нему и улыбнулся зловеще, по-волчьи, словно замышлял массовое убийство. Сонни повторил его движение секундой позже, с головой бросаясь в то, что, похоже, уже происходило.

— Теперь, — медленно и уверенно произнес Рафаэль. — Ты хочешь меня трахнуть?

— Теперь? — повторил Сонни и сдался с поличным: — После того, как я тебя увидел?

Он не знал, найдется ли что-то, чего бы он не хотел или не был готов с радостью отдать. Поэтому просто широко взмахнул свободной рукой, безмолвно отвечая: «Что угодно».

Рафаэлю явно пришелся по душе его ответ, он выглядел взволнованным и слегка напряжённым. Словно бы опасался того, насколько сильно ему все это нравится.

— Я живу на севере города. Ты?

— Квинс.

— Значит, об этом ты говорил правду.

Сонни адресовал свою абсурдную улыбку ночному небу, которое терялось среди верхушек небоскребов, обезличенное и приглушенное.

— Я обо всем говорил правду.

Вернувшись с небес на землю, он заметил на себе настороженный взгляд Рафаэля. Тот сделал ещё шаг навстречу и высвободил руку. Сонни не успел обеспокоиться этими переменами, потому что практически сразу же обе руки Рафаэля зарылись ему в волосы, ладони провели по впалым щекам, большие пальцы погладили уголки губ. Он подался вверх, Сонни наоборот склонился, и они встретились на полпути. Впервые действительно встретились.

Это оказалось неизбежным и идеальным продолжением того, что случилось в баре. Не только выступления, но и ухмылок, заинтересованных взглядов, смеха. Не было образа, который бы Рафаэль не знал, которым бы не владел. И здесь, в движении губ и переплетении языков, он все равно находил возможность удивить и показать свое превосходство.

Рафаэль отстранился первым, но не отступил. Вместо этого он уткнулся лбом в плечо Сонни и разочарованно застонал.

— Они действительно настоящие.

Сонни беззвучно засмеялся, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме призрачного тепла во рту. И его постепенного исчезновения. И даже не подумал смутиться от мысли, что, возможно, его усы вызывают настолько непреодолимое отторжение.

— Такие же настоящие, как и форма, да.

Рафаэль отстранился от Сонни и поспешно отступил на несколько шагов назад. Теперь он прислонялся спиной к кирпичной стене, словно хотел спрятаться в тени, хотя ни телефонная будка, ни фонарь не могли бы скрыть его от взгляда Сонни.

Который с ужасом понимал, что что-то пошло не так. Внезапно начал отчетливо ощущаться ночной холод, пробираться под кожу, растекаться внутри.

Рафаэль скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. И стал совсем не похож на человека, который весь вечер шутил, поддевал и соблазнял на одном дыхании, который с уверенностью завладел сценой, и залом, и Сонни, который уже успел подумать, что нашел кого-то особенного.

— Я не могу заниматься сексом с копом, — практически жалобно произнес Рафаэль, из чего Сонни заключил, что это не просто вопрос принципа.

— Если где-то есть ордер на твой арест, расскажи мне об этом утром.

— Я помощник окружного прокурора, — ответил Рафаэль, и на этом шутки закончились.

Сонни покачал головой. В голове крутились тысячи вопросов, но только один из них пробился на поверхность.

— Какого округа?

— Манхэттен.

— Практически другая Вселенная, — упрямо подытожил Сонни и в очередной раз повторил, поднеся руку к груди: — Квинс.

За победу в этом сражении он был готов умереть.

Потому что несмотря на то, что Рафаэль по-прежнему не выглядел убежденным, он не уклонился и не остановил Сонни, когда тот подошел вплотную, запирая его в клетке рук, вжимая его в стену.

Он лишь вскинул голову и скользнул взглядом от глаз Сонни к его губам, признаваясь самому себе в своей полной безоружности. И неготовности это прекращать. В конце концов, это приключение все еще могло стать хорошим воспоминанием, пусть и пришлось бы опустить некоторые детали при рассказе.

А еще сложно было игнорировать тот факт, что он совершенно ошибся в том, какой на самом деле Сонни. Рафаэль понимал, что продолжает искать лазейки, но не мог не думать, что его коп действительно находился сейчас далеко от дома и грамотно использовал это в качестве аргумента. И Рафаэлю было интересно, правда ли он настолько искренне считал Манхэттен другим концом Вселенной?

Может быть, несмотря на его сегодняшние активные усилия, по жизни он глубоко в шкафу. Может быть, нечего бояться и, если жизнь их когда-нибудь столкнет, Сонни никогда не расскажет, что за история их связывает. Может быть, он просто устраивает себе такие вечера время от времени, чтобы выпустить пар. Может быть, они больше никогда не встретятся.

Последнее утверждение внезапно отозвалось болью, глубоко наживую прорастая сквозь ребра.

И пока Рафаэль боялся, что начинает сдавать позиции, Сонни использовал свой последний аргумент.

— Бери меня, детка, таким, какой я есть.1

Рафаэль поперхнулся.

— Что?

И снова ослепительно полыхнуло розовым, невыносимо ярким. В самом сердце осени наступила весна.

— Это строчка из песни. По которой твой костюм. Разве не так? — Сонни облизнул губы. — Прижми меня ближе, попробуй и пойми.2

— Ты... — Рафаэль обессиленно покачал головой. Это просто не поддавалось никакому пониманию. — Это же песня! А не обеденный заказ, который ты зачитываешь, чтобы подтвердить.

Сонни пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся. Если бы Рафаэль знал, что последует дальше, он бы не стал слушать.

— Я, конечно, не умею петь, как ты, но у меня тоже есть фирменные звуки.

Рафаэль громко фыркнул.

— Крики птиц? Пение китов? Поросячье хрюкание?

— Ну разве что тебя это заводит, — ответил Сонни и внезапно осмелился вклинить колено между ног Рафаэля, вжимаясь так плотно и идеально, как Рафаэль всегда любил.

А затем Сонни рискнул провести пальцами по его обнаженным рукам. Касания были легкими и не несли с собой ни тепла, ни чувства защищенности, — лишь едва уловимая ласка самыми кончиками пальцев, неуверенная и не преследующая каких-то далекоидущих целей.

(Сонни понятия не имел, откуда у помощника окружного прокурора могут быть такие руки, но решил спросить об этом позже, если ему улыбнется удача и эти руки будут его обнимать.)

Учитывая, насколько близко теперь находился Сонни, Рафаэль мог чувствовать, как стучит сердце у него в груди. Похоже, он был в кромешном ужасе, и Рафаэль был удивлен такой реакцией.

Сонни видел на горизонте отказ, подозревал, что вероятность успеха невероятно мала. Видимо, в прошлом он уже сталкивался с подобным сценарием, и Рафаэль чувствовал невольное уважение к тому, что его это не останавливало.

— Давай вызовем такси, и ты подумаешь, — мягко проговорил Сонни. Рафаэль удивился, что голос был ровный и уверенный; это только утвердило его в его решении. С ним не играли, и Сонни пытался это донести — что он не игрок. — Я серьезно. Доедем до твоей квартиры, и ты дашь мне знать, поднимаюсь я с тобой или нет. Твой ход.

И правда. И Рафаэль сделал его еще тогда, когда Сонни проехался наждачкой своего флирта по его расшатанным нервам в ожидании, что его отвергнут.

Пора было прекращать эти едва уловимые касания. У Рафаэля уже было ощущение, что на нем соткали шантильские кружева. Он вывернулся, скинул с себя руки Сонни, затем крепко ухватил его за запястье и притянул во второй поцелуй.

За оригинальностью Рафаэль не гнался.

— Мы с тобой больше никогда не встретимся, ты же это понимаешь? — спросил он, замечая, как изменилось выражение лица Сонни: он принял то, что дают, вместо того, чего бы хотелось.

Выше по улице остановилось такси, выпуская оборотня и ковбоя.

Их сменили Брюс Спрингстин и его полицейский эскорт.  
__________  
Обе строчки из песни «Because the Night» Брюса Спрингстина и Патти Смит:  
1 Take me now, baby, here as I am.  
2 Pull me close, try and understand.


End file.
